


Training

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, BAMF Stiles, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Training, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to make a writer feel better... This was written in a week because of school in my life... Here's the summary: </p>
<p>Stiles was dragged into training by Scott. Now he has to be taught by his Alpha crush to kick ass. And then fight a rich snob. He can do this. He can so do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeaconStilinksi24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BeaconStilinksi24).



> So this is my first AO3 fic. Hope you guys like, especially since this was made for someone going through a ton of shit.

Stiles didn’t know why he agreed to this problem. He could have said no and walked away to his precious jeep and drove out of the school parking lot. He didn’t even remember why he said yes to Scott. Oh wait… Scott had used his puppy dog eyes and facial expression that just had Stiles saying yes. And now, here he was, with sweatpants and a shirt with the Batman logo on the front, glancing around the room with a bunch of werewolves, a banshee, and a hunter who were about to get their ass beat by the hottest and most definitely badass werewolf of the pack. 

“I really really hate you Scott.” Stiles whispered and glanced at the blue matt that was in the middle of the room with distaste. 

The entire pack was in a room at Derek’s loft, that the said werewolf used as a training station. There were weights at the very back of the room, a blue wrestling mat in the center, obstacle course at the right side of the mat, and treadmills at the left. In right side of the front door were the cabinets that held towels, water bottles, gatorade, and more importantly the first aid kits. On the left side of the front door was the weapons designed for training. 

“Glad everyone could make it. And Stiles.” Derek smirked. 

He was standing in the center of the mat, his arms crossed on top of his chest. He was also wearing sweats but he wore a dark blue shirt that was sinfully tight around his chest and shoulders. Stiles drooled a bit. 

“Wouldn’t be here if this pup hadn’t given me his kicked puppy dog face.” Stiles grumbled and sent a glare toward the direction of Scott, who looked like an innocent little puppy who just destroyed a couch cushion. 

“Again, why are we here? We already know how to kick ass?” Isaac groaned. 

“Well, except for Stiles.” Jackson snickered. 

“Hey, Jackass, I have a bat. I’m not afraid to use it.” Stiles snapped. 

“Trust me, he isn’t.” Scott chimed in. 

Erica and Cora snickered. Lydia and Allison sighed and rolled their eyes. 

“Anyways, we are here to train. I want all of you to know how to defend yourselves if someone attacks and you are in school and can’t turn into werewolves or use banshee powers.” Derek explained. 

“Okay, yay! Only werewolves needed. No humans. I’ll be over there, doing homework.” Stiles said and walked past Derek to head to the back of the training room. 

Derek shot his arm out and grabbed Stiles by the back of his shirt. 

“Oh I don’t think so, Stiles. You are training too. Don’t need you to die on my watch.” Derek smirked bigger. 

Stiles groaned and looked at the roof in defeat, missing the way Derek’s eyes traveled up and down his exposed neck. 

“Fine!” Stiles pouted and trudged back to the group of werewolves. 

“Okay. Scott and Jackson, center of the mat. You two will begin the training. You have 60 seconds to take each other down. Lydia and Boyd will go next. Allison and Erica after that. And Isaac and Cora will pair up.” Derek bossed around. 

“What about me?” Stiles arched an eyebrow. 

Derek smirked and Stiles heard half the pack snicker, “You will partner up with me.” 

Stiles’s mouth dropped open and he let out a strangled gasp before glancing at Scott with wide eyes. Scott and Allison shrugged as everyone else snickered or laughed at Stiles. 

“What?! That is not fair! You’ll kick my ass!? Why can’t I pair up with someone that shows a little sympathy! Like Scott or… or Isaac!?” Stiles exclaimed and looked at Derek. 

The alpha sighed and shook his head before nodding at Scott and Jackson to start. 

“Cora, keep time. Stiles…” Derek nodded towards the doors. 

Stiles followed the alpha out of the training room and locked eyes with him. 

“The reason I paired you up with me, is the fact that you have faced people that could kill you. I need you to know how to defend yourself when I- when the pack isn’t there to help.” Derek explained. 

“So you’re going to embarrass me in front of the entire pack as you beat the shit out of the defenseless human?” Stiles arched a brow. 

“Look, really all you need to know to defend yourself against werewolves is to damage them enough to run away. I will teach you that when it’s our turn.” Derek promised just as Cora yelled out “TIME!” 

Stiles and Derek walked in to see Scott getting off of Jackson who had been pinned at the last split second. 

“Way to go Scotty! Kick some of fake rich ass!” Stiles cheered and glared at Jackson who glared at him. 

There was a low growl from said fake rich boy and Stiles stuck out his tongue before lunging behind Derek as Jackson lunged. Derek growled and flashed his red eyes at Jackson, who stopped and glared before sitting down on the floor with the rest of the pack. 

“All right. Next.” Derek glanced at Lydia and Boyd. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Stiles. Come on.” Derek said once Kira and Cora finished. 

Stiles internally screamed and whined. The entire training session had been a bit hectic. Lydia had won her match, which was not at all surprising since it was Lydia and Boyd is a gentleman so he didn’t want to cause damage to the red-head. Erica won her match, a bit surprising because she competed with Allison. Isaac won his match (Cora shows some sentiment). 

Stiles slowly stood up and walked to the center of the mat. 

“Everyone else, outside. Want you all to run in the forest for 15 minutes. Absolutely no stopping. Scott and Cora are in charge. I mean it, guys. No stopping.” Derek said and pointed to the door. 

Cora and Erica whined. 

“We wanna see!” Erica pouted as everyone stood up to leave. 

“Too bad. Go! Leave. Can’t you hear the forest calling your inner wolf? Run Forrest Run! Go! Shoo!” Stiles waved his hand to the door. 

Everyone trudged out, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. They both stood there until Derek nodded, gesturing that he heard the front door of the loft close. 

“Okay, let’s start with some easy moves that will help you if you are caught.” Derek said roughly, “Now a werewolf has sensitive hearing, smell, and sight. Which makes them vulnerable to things like-” 

“A dog whistle.” Stiles smiled. 

“Yes. So if you are caught, like this.” Derek lunged and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pinning his arms against his sides. 

Stiles let out a small yelp and froze up. 

“What do you do?” Derek whispered, his hot breath gently grazing Stiles’s ear, making the smaller boy shiver. 

“Um… I don’t know, try not to scream?” Stiles whispered back. 

“No… If the attacker is at level with your head, what is a good way to cause them enough pain to let you go?” 

“Oh… A headbutt to their nose.” 

“Exactly…”

They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Derek let go of Stiles. 

“But if the attacker lunges, you duck. Even with a werewolf. You duck or step to the side. Once out of the way, and before the attacker turns to lunge once again, hit them at the side of the head. The ears to be exact. It will rupture the attackers eardrum and will cause a lot of pain. Especially to werewolves.” Derek explained. 

“Huh… Cool. What else can I do?” Stiles clapped his hands together. 

“A couple things that involve punching but it could lead to death for the attacker.” Derek shrugged. 

“I. Want. To. Know.” Stiles gaped. 

“Not now… Let’s practice first because when the pack comes back you will fight with another person.” 

“If I do good, can I fight Jackson?” 

“Yes.”

“Yessssss!” 

“Let’s start.” 

Derek lunged at Stiles, completely catching him off guard and wrapped his arms around the boy’s thin body. Stiles yelped and wiggled around Derek’s grasp before giving up and letting out a whine. 

“Remember what I told you to do.” Derek whispered in Stiles’s ear before letting him go. 

“Okay. This time I’ll be ready.” Stiles said before getting tackled to the ground. 

Derek gripped Stiles’s wrists and pinned them over his head, his legs caging the younger boy’s thighs together. 

“Again.” Derek breathed before getting off him. 

Stiles nodded and got up with the help of the alpha. 

“Ready?” 

“So ready. I’m going to kick your ass.” Stiles grinned. 

“Whatever you say.” 

Derek lunged once again and Stiles froze up for a second and took a step to the side. After some hesitation, he shot out his hand in front of him. It wasn’t quick enough. Before he could process what was happening, he was laying on the ground with Derek on top. Again. 

“Don’t hesitate.” Derek said roughly and yanking Stiles back to his feet. 

Stiles was panting lightly and he leaned on his knees and glanced up at Derek. 

“I don’t want to hurt you precious eardrums or hurt you.” Stiles grunted out.

“You won’t hurt me. Just hit me somewhere. Now for Jackson, hit him in the ear. Now again.” 

Derek lunged. Stiles stepped to the side and slammed his hand down on Derek’s neck. The werewolf grunted. Quickly he turned and wrapped his arms around Stiles’s body. Stiles gasped at the speed and wiggled in his grip. 

“Stiles…” Derek whispered. 

Damn… It was getting hot in the room. 

“Don’t wanna…” 

“Just do it.” 

Stiles bit his lip and threw his head. Derek grunted and took a step away while holding his nose. 

“Oh shit! Damn I’m sorr- Ack!” 

Derek was again straddling Stiles again. 

“Never let your guard down.” Derek whispered. 

“Can’t always have my guard down when there is a very sexy and brooding alpha wolf in Beacon Hills. Or just the fact I live in Beacon Hills in general.” Stiles tilted his head slightly in thought. 

“You think I’m sexy?” 

And there goes one of those thick eyebrows, arching in judgement. 

“Everyone does.” Stiles said. 

“And you do?” 

“Yeah. I mean I’d have to be physically blind to not see that you are the most beautiful man in the entire world. You got the whole package too. The body of Adonis. Amazing dark eyebrows and hair. The cutest bunny teeth in the entire world. Perfect jaw and cheekbones that are wrapped around a perfectly trimmed scruff. And you eyes, my god, your eyes! They are absolutely beautiful! They are a kaleidoscope of brown, blue, and green and there is even specks of gold because all the gods in the world wanted you to be worth as much as gold. And it’s not only the looks. You have a heart of gold, too. And even though you look like you wanna murder everyone around you, you are actually a giant soft puppy. Plus you’ve had a lot of shit happen to you and you are so worth it, and you care about the pack it’s not even funny. Plus you are a self-sacrificing bastard that would die for your pack. It makes me absolutely wanna pull you in a hug and tell you that you are stupid and for you to stop that because it fucking scares me. And of course I just said all that to you. And wow, I’m a little bit embarrassed but also relieved because I’ve been carrying that around for the past 2 years and why are you looking at me like that?” Stiles’s heart was speeding a thousand miles per hour at the soft look Derek was giving him.

Derek didn’t say anything at first before slowly lifting his hand and gently grazing his knuckles along Stiles’s jaw. 

“Um… Derek?” Stiles squeaked. 

“Stiles, shut up so I can do this…” Derek whispered before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against Stiles’s. 

Stiles froze for a split second before shrugging and leaned up to firmly press their lips together. At first the kiss was chaste and just lips moving and sliding against each other but then Derek pulled them up so that instead of laying on the mat, they were sitting up and Stiles was straddling Derek’s lap. The sudden movement made something click inside the two males and their kiss became heated. Their tongues battling for dominance, and Derek’s teeth tugging at Stiles’s bottom lip, making them red and bruised. Stiles lit out a strangled whine when Derek pulled away, but let out a small lewd moan when the alpha began to kiss his neck. The kisses were anything but gentle. They were heated and wet and will definitely leave some scruff burn. Stiles let out a small cry of pleasure when Derek sucked a mark on the neck juncture.

“Oh my god my eyes!!!” 

Derek and Stiles broke apart and turned their heads to the door, where the entire pack was standing awkwardly. Jackson had his eyes covered and was making retching noises. 

“This is what I was not expecting when I walked in here. I was expecting a very bruised and battered Stiles and a very happy Derek.” Cora said truthfully. 

“You’re just upset because you have to pay up.” Lydia said and crossed her hands over her chest. 

Stiles looked down on the mat, trying to hide his blush. 

“You guys made a bet?” Derek asked. 

Everyone looked at the alpha with a ‘well-duh’ look. 

“I’m not even surprised.” Derek sighed before standing up while helping the human also. 

“I need to bleach my brain.” Jackson groaned. 

“Wait? Jackson has a brain?” Stiles gasped. 

Jackson growled and Stiles glared. 

“Okay, Stiles. Why don’t you show them what you can do?” Derek asked placing his hand on Stiles’s shoulder, his thumb making slow circles over the red mark on his neck. 

Stiles shuddered and smiled wickedly. 

“Why not?” 

“Jackson. You and Stiles.” Derek smirked before leaning down and pecking Stiles on the lips before walking off the mat. 

Jackson smiled widely and walked up at the mat. 

“Okay, Stiles I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” Jackson gloated. 

“Rules are changing. Whoever falls first, is the loser.” Derek said. 

The two teenagers walked to the center of the mat and faced each other. 

“Attack.” 

Jackson lunged. Stiles stepped to the side and swung his hand down on Jackson’s ear. The blonde cried out and held his bleeding ear for a split second before lunging again. Stiles flailed and tried to take a step away but Jackson wrapped his arms around the boy. Exactly like the pale boy planned.

“Idiot.” Stiles muttered and flung his head back. Jackson cried out. 

Stiles yanked away and turned to Jackson before kicking him in the gut. The blond fell, holding his nose and ringing ear with his hands. 

“Oh yes!” Stiles exclaimed and raised his hands over his head in victory. 

Scott was the first one to him, then everyone else (with the exception of a very pissed off Jackson) got in the group hug. The air was filled with “way to go Stiles” and “kicked his ass” and “nice Batman moves.” 

Once everyone calmed down, and Jackson was getting blood off his shirt at a bench by Lydia, Derek walked up to Stiles with a bright smile. 

“You did good.” He said. 

“Wh- Did ‘good?’ I did awesome!” Stiles grinned and before he could think twice, lunged at the alpha and pulled him into a big octopus hug. 

Derek, surprisingly, hugged back and placed his head in Stiles’s neck before placing a soft kiss on it. 

“Yes you did.” The alpha chuckled. 

“Does this mean we can stop training and get some food? I’m craving some southern country food from that one restaurant that’s like 15 minutes from here.” Stiles suggested. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go eat something.” Derek shrugged and took a step back. 

“And ice cream after?” Stiles smirked. 

“And ice cream.” Derek confirmed. 

“YAY!” Stiles exclaimed and jumped back. 

Derek smiled softly as Stiles ran towards Scott and jumped on his back. 

“I am the pack mom now!! Kneel!” Stiles yelled. 

Jackson gave him the bird and and Cora slapped him upside his head. 

“I would, but I fell when we were running and well… I kinda hurt my knees.” Isaac looked at the ground in shame. 

“Oh my god, Isaac. You are too precious for this world.” Stiles cried out and jumped off Scott and hugged Isaac.  
Derek chuckled and sighed. He was going to protect Stiles with all he could. Along with the pack. This pack was worth protecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys comment!!! Leave me lots of love please!!!


End file.
